Gaara
Gaara is a handsome spiky furred brick-red tom with turquoise/sea foam green eyes, thick black rings around his eyes, extending down his eyelids; no visible pupils; and the Japanese kanji (愛) for love on his forehead. In addition, he had cloth bandages wrapped around his back legs. History :Gaara is first seen as a rogue. :He kills Ayako and her daughter Shunji. :Gaara is first seen heading to a cave-like sand filled den, Sasuke trailing him. He sits down, and nods to Sasuke he knows he's there and there is no use in spying around the corner. Sasuke walks in, and Gaara waits in silence until Sasuke tells him his name, and asks him his. Gaara quietly replies, and Sasuke asks him if he knows him. He gives small details about where he used to live, his family, and Sasuke asked if they ever battled. Gaara nodded, and told Sasuke he thought he remembered the feel of his power around him, and his aura. One day, while exploring the river, he notices a strange she-cat staring at him, Rug. He crosses the ice, and confronts her. He later goes to his den, and Frost along with Rug follow him. Frost retreats after Gaara hisses at her to, and Rug stays. He attacks her by whipping sand at her face with his tail to blind her, then whips it at her shoulder, giving her a cut. She also retreats, and Gaara sits back down, relaxing. :That next night, a terrible blizzard rages on. By some feat, Rug is swept into Gaara's den. Something inside him pulsed, and he attacked Rug, killing her. Naruto shows up, and starts screaming at Gaara asking him why he killed Rug, and he replies something inside him pulsed, making him. This angers Naruto. Gaara soon runs out, and Sasuke follows him, asking him what happened. Gaara soon inches away, and runs to the river. Sasuke and Naruto follow him, and Sasuke asks him why he killed Rug. Gaara replies that there was an impulse that made him, and he gave way. Naruto snarls, and out of no where, decides to attack Gaara. The fight leaves off at him about to kick Gaara off a cliff... :Naruto decides not to kick Gaara off, and runs away. Gaara gets up, and heads back depressed to his den. On his way there, he is attacked by Hope and Rush. He fights, but soon gets overtaken due to tiredness. By the end of the fight, he recieves a few deep wounds on his flanks and back, many cuts and bruises, and even a broken nose. He retreats to his den afterwards, and curls up confused and feeling alone like most of his life, thinking about Sasuke and Naruto. He dosen't bother to treat his wounds. :A day or so later, while he was sitting outside his den, a cat named Nightmare appears. At first, he seems alright, but he then attacks Gaara. The 2 toms are involved in a long and hard fight, but it ends when Gaara slips off a cliff, and falls, slamming onto a deeply frozen river below. Raven finds him bloody and knocked out. She treats his wounds, and runs off past Paw. She did not know he killed her mother. :A day or so later, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba appear. Gaara does not know why. A few minutes later, Rush and Paw challenge him to a fight. To his suprise, Naruto stood by Gaara, and offered to help. Gaara replied to wait till he need his help. He then gets into a very bloody and gruesome battle with Rush and Paw. Paw retreats, and Rush passes out due to loss of blood. Gaara made it half way down an alley, and also passed out due to blood loss. :Almost 2 days later he awakes, and he attack by a rabid Sweetcharm. He does not contract the rabies, but gets another injury on his throat, more slashes. Sweetcharm got worse than him and retreated. :One dark night, Firefang talks Gaara into assassinating a tom, Ichi, with tempting offers and promises. Gaara decided to finally kill Ichi with a weighed down heart, and slices him clean open from the throat to his chest with one blow, then knocks his body in a river to not be found. Afterward, his thoughts are a dark, confused, swirling mass of chaos. :Later that night, or rather the next day, Rug's spirit lures Gaara into a trap centered inside Paw's house's yard. Paw, Smolder, Mat, Rug, Rush, and Orangeblossom attack Gaara, while Naruto rushes in to help. Soon, he has to leave, and Gaara fights alone. This was a mistake, he couldn't handle the physical stress and the wounds, and soon collasped. Paw sliced his stomach open, Rush his face, Smolder his tail, and Orangeblossom wounded his stomach. Rush also cut his throat. He soon after passes out, near death, and Kovan comes, saving the tom. :A day or so later, Hope confronts him once more, and he is ready to fight. She tells him she is not here to fight, but wants to hire him to assassinate Sweetcharm. He does assassinate her, and soon leaves. :A few days later, Kovan says something to him, and his whole body freezes in shock. Smolder attacks, breaks two of his ribs while he can't move, and knocks him out by cutting off his air supply. :Later that day, he is chasing after Smolder when he claws up a rusty drain pipe, and she removes the bolts. He falls some 50 odd feet, and slams into the ground, instantly being knocked out. Smolder and Yuudai bring him to their house, and attempt to kill him. Night interviens, and gets him out with the help of Frost. When Smolder is kicked off a building, she dragged him along, until Frost saved him. All this time, 3 cats visited him in his dreams, showing him his past, present, and future. His future showed him being attacked and killed by all the cats of twolegplace, every bone in his body broke and all blood drained. He afterwards wakes up in a haze, and is taken away by Frost. He spends a night in her den, and he spills out many thing to her. Soon after he leaves for home. :He reaches his den and curls inside. Paw and Smolder show up and tell him they are sorry, yet he dosen't reply. A few cats seem to show concern towards him now, showing that more care for him. This whole time his mental thought seem clouded, and he reacts to everything with a confused numbness. He tells Hope to bug off. She laughs, and comments that his fate just sealed, then leaves. He wanders aimlessly and mindlessly down an alley, only to run into Hope. She attacks him, and bites his throat, latching on. Paw rips her off, and suddenly snaps at Gaara telling him to go to her den for treatment. He asks why, and she replies that Hope had rabies. Afterwards he gets another massive headache. :The next day Shion comands him he must tell her who hired him to kill Ichi. He moans back telling her to keep her tone down. She gets concerned and asks why, and he tells her he has another massive headache. She tells him she has some herbs to help a headache, and tells him to go to sleep. He replies he can't, and she gives him a heavy dose of poppyseeds which knocks him out right away. In K.O. state, Cedarmoss comes to visit Shion, and she comments Gaara looks scared and stressed. Shion nods and Cedarmoss leaves. She presses her fur up to his and nuzzles him, and he pulls away in his sleep growing and unsheathing his claws. She backs off a bit. :Frost soon develops to be medicine cat. On more than one occasion she has had to hurt him to heal him, such as pop in a dislocated joint or bone. :He tells her he dosen't care for her and would rather see her dead. This makes her sad, and she runs. He does too. She confronts him and he slices out at her. When she continues to try to speak to his heart, a wicked smile developes on his face, and he hoffs at her that is is useless, and she'll end up dying later anyways. :Later that night, Shion attempts suicide and fails. He comments he can help her make everything go away with one simple sweep, and shes says if you must, yes. He replies "Oh I would LOVE to, but, it's your decision." In a mocking tone, stating regardless of what she says, she will die tonight. She says yes anyways, and he kills her, smiling and laughing as the blood sprays on him. Paw comments, "Gaara.....bloodlust....no. You did it. GAARA! :A few days later, a rogue named Spencer challenges him to a fight. He fights Spencer, and kills him. Another cat named Blackthorn challenges him, and they fight a long battle. Kovan broke it up many times,but they went back to fighting. It almost ended when Kovan interferes again, and hangs Blackthorn over a cliff. Blackthorn gets back on land, and goes after Gaara. They talk, and fight. Gaara beats Blackthorn and forces him to retreat. He comes back to ask Paw questions. The injuries Gaara recieved from the fight are the following: Dislocated shoulder, heavily injured stomach and throat, a torn chest, and a gash on the back of his head. :A week or so later, Blackthorn comes with a request, to help him kill an evil wolf. He tells Blackthorn to give him one good reason to help, to which Blackthorn replies if he helps, there will be a special bargin in place. Gaara takes up this offer, yet the outcome is still unknown. :His brother, Kankuro, comes to help his little brother, much to Gaara's suprise. :A few hours later, they are home, and he gets into a fight with Rukia. It ends when she stabs him 3 times in the chest around his heart, ending the fight due to Kankuro's concern. :A few days later he gets in another fight, with similar injuries. :He then fights TenTen, and beats her, almost ending in a tie. Kakashi later finds him, and attacks him in a fury. He had been ready to kill Gaara, but when he saw the tom pass out from blood-loss, sympathy strikes him and he gently picks Gaara up, tenderly taking him to the den Gaara was sharing with Kankuro and Temari. He removes the kunai he had used, and told Temari and Kankuro that he was sorry to disturb them before leaving. :Again, a few days later, he fights a cat known as Cobalt, and later Rukia again. He wins the fight, but not without recieving internal injuries/bleeding. :Time passes, and he almost kills his brother. Temari stops him, and he disappears for 5 days. Temari finds him, and yells stating she had been worried sick. :He fights Neji, and is almost killed, due to his gentle fist attack. :He fights the tom again, and once again is almost killed, a breaking string holding him. He recovers. :A few days later, he fights Firefang and slowly and painfully kills the tom, savoring it, much to Raven's sadness and hatred. :A few days later, he kills Wolfheart as well, and almost kills Blackthorn. :Cobalt becomes angered by this, and attacks Gaara. The two cats fight for a day and a half, and it ends in Cobalt winning since it was a tooth and claw battle. Gaara recieves many life-threatening wounds, but the one that stood out the most was a shattered shoulder. Cobalt had ripped the fur, skin, meat, everything, right off the bone, exposing nothing but it. He shatters it more. Kakashi comes and saves Gaara when he treats his wounds, and offers his den to stay in. :Gaara accepts, and stays the night there. A few days later Temari, his sister, attacks him. He counter-attacks, but it heads downhill when she attacks him with a kunai. Against his will, Shukaku took over his body and attacked Temari. Kakashi comes, and Gaara breaks free of Shukaku, screaming and trembling. :Kakashi still takes him back to his den, and they talk together. Kakashi treats Gaara with care and extreme kindness. Gaara even thinks how "Anytime he was around Kakashi he felt safe. Actually, he felt like he was in the presence of the father he never had." Although, when he's not around Kakashi, he is extremelly dangerous and turbulant. :Then, he kills Darkblaze, and Kakashi asks him if he is alright. He nods yes, and Rush comes, wanting to attack. Kakashi talks him out of it. A few minutes later while in Kakashi's den, he suddenely runs out then returns, saying he threw up and dosen't like the sensation. Kakashi later takes him to a peaceful clearing and watches his actions. :Shiverfrost, Rose's mother, blames Gaara for her kit's banishment, say that because she was talking to the monster that he is, Kovan disliked it, and kicked her out of the family. She comments "It's what the world wants, isn't it? Your death is inevitable. I'm just helping make it happen." This hits home, and is yet another mental impact to his already scarred mind. He fights her, and eventually kills her, crushing her slowly to death. This angers many cats, including her daughter, Rose, and her sons, Buckbeak and Anokoku. :Gaara later gets in a fight with Rukia, which she started. Kakashi questioned him and sorted it out. He returns, and attacks Rukia again, almost killing her. Kakashi attacks and knocks him off, yelling at him to get out. Gaara runs into the forest, deeply bewildered and slightly hurt at this. Kakashi later feels pity and goes after him, finding him. He asks him what happened between him and Rukia since he first met her. Kakashi later reflects that bringing Rukia to the den was a bad decision. Gaara, without thinking, lays his forehead for a second on Kakashi's shoulder, then pulled away, disgusted. Kakashi only purred at this. They go back to the den, and Kakashi asks "Wh-what happens if you fall asleep? To which Gaara simply replied but with a glint of fear in his eyes "Shukaku would eat away at me if I were to fall asleep." Hearing "Shukaku" scares Charcoal, seeing as Temari had told her about him. :A few hours later, Kakashi and Gaara have a small disagreement about how Gaara walked. He had stalked towards Charcoal after she backed away after hearing Shukaku, and he tips his head to the side, asking "What?" To which Kakashi snarls "Back off, Gaara, NOW!" He replies he wasen't going to do anything. Kakashi said "Normal cats walk, ''like this," -strolls towards Gaara-, "Alright? That's how a normal cat walks." To which him replies, "That's how a ''normal cat ''walks? Frankly, I don't care if I prowl, walk, slither, slink, stalk, walk, run. As long as I get there, I'm fine." Kakashi turns his back on Gaara, and stares at a wall. He does the same. Hours later, Gaara leaves to do something and only then does Kakashi turn around. Once Gaara returns, he goes back to staring at the wall. Gaara asks why, and Kakashi snaps back it's because of the lack of sleep. He stares at the wall along with Kakashi, and Kakashi wryly says, "Oh, the walls ''so ''interesting, isn't it?" They both turn their backs and curl in their nests. :Much happens and Kakashi is back to his normal self. Gaara asks if Kakashi could be his mentor, and teach him many important things. Kakashi happily agrees, and begins the training. One day while Gaara was training with Kakashi, Cobalt attacked. He swifted defeated Gaara by slamming him on the bottom of a 12-ft cliff, tossing him in water and freezing over the top, and puncturing a lung. Kakashi saves him and is very worried. He is brought back to Kakashi's den and treated. Paw is called onto the scene, and she sees him, ordering everyone to rub his fur the wrong way to warm him. She also says he is alive, but just barely. He comes to a day and a half later, and Paw tells him he can't do anything for several weeks, or until she says so. :Tuski asks Gaara to teach her how to fight and kill, and that suprises not only Gaara, but Kakashi as well. He rejects it, and she argues, only to be silenced when Kakashi puts his paw over her mouth. :About a week or so later, Cobalt's brother, Reokotsai, finds and attacks Gaara, insisting that Gaara would be able to substain him for atleast a moon or two. Gaara fights in a weakened state against the cat, but is electricuted, and soon, killed. Ankuro and Tuski are extremelly sad about this, far to a point that they scream out in sadness and weep hard. Cobalt gives his life for Gaara, but it was useless, seeing as Gaara's heart only beat once more and he took a single breath, then it stopped all together once more. Rain began to pour down. It is a few hours later, and Kovan comes upon the scene, followed by Orangeblossom. Tuski asks Kovan if there is anything he can do, and he replies it would take the life of another to accomplish. Orangeblossom, despite Gaara being her daughters murderer, says she will give hers in order for him to live, saying "I am old, and most likely going to die soon. Why not give my life so the younger one may live?" Kovan preforms a ceremony, and Orangeblossom's life is transfered to Gaara. He soon wakes up in a daze, looking around and not knowing where he was, or what happened, only that before everything went black he felt an extreme coldness overtake his body. Tuski and Ankuro are extremelly glad of his revivel, and continue to weep, but in happiness. He is taken back to the den. Gaara comments that he feels very, very sick, cold, stiff, and sore. Through the night, he gets up several times to run outside and vomit. Tuski says she hasen't seen Kakashi in awhile, and Gaara starts to get up to go find him, but Tuski insists he say in the den and wait till morning. He does so, and goes out, finding Kakashi knocked out at the bottom of a small cliff. Gaara brings him back to the den. The next morning, they have a small disagreement with Tuski, which results in a verbal fight. Kakashi says he dosen't know why he dosen't kick everyone out, and go back to leading a normal life. They both say sorry, and all is fine again. :Kakashi gently asks Gaara why he won't train anyone, and he tells Kakashi he refuses to train Tuski because everyone he showed an interest in training, he has killed in the first test match quickly. He comments he killed atleast 5 others in the first test matches. :Tuski asks Pein and Konan to mentor her, and they reply they must see her kill something to gain their training. She fights Gaara, and is beaten badly, but not before knocking him in a river only for him to resurface in a few minutes. Konan takes her back to the den Pein's group stays in. :Reokotsai, once again, strikes. Gaara fights despite the weakness against Reokotsai's attacks. In the end, though, he is defeated. His is severely electricuted, and knocked out, body twitching and convulsing. He snaps mentally, and runs from everyone, later returning to Kakashi's den. Later that night, he attempted suicide despite the fact he fights so hard to prove he lives. Temari stops him. :Gaara and Rekotsai face off once more. He had Reokotsai on the ropes, about to win, but Reokotsai counters quickly. Rekotsai's attacks reversed the effects of Sasori's poison, and it exploded, engulfing Gaara in flames. He recieves 2nd & 3rd degree burns, in addition to damaged nerve endings. :He recovers, and fights Cobalt. It ends in a draw, and he then passes out. He later wakes up in a blur. Reokotsai was transporting him from one place to another. He squirms, demands to know where he is, and tries to get away, only to be knocked out again by Reokotsai. He later wakes up in a warm, dry, and sandy sea. He looked around, noting he is somehow in the desert. Reokotsai had brought him there against his will. :He stays prisoner of his father for a few days, about a 10 days. During that time he is beaten and abused by his father. Although, he is killed and then brought back to life by another cat. He returns to the forest, and falls in love with a beautiful she-cat named Sakura. :Gaara is shown to have a major crush on Sakura, blushing and more often than not, his ears becoming hot around her. He stutters and is normally awkward around her as well. Temari as well as Kankuro keep setting up little things here or there, or motioning for Gaara to do something for Sakura, or mouthing something for him to say to the she-cat. They are also working on ''Step Two: Mates, and eventually an unspoken Step 3. :He plots with Kankuro and Nanashi to return to the desert with a simple mission, assassinate Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's father. When they launch the actual attack, Gaara had been ready to kill the father, but his father decided to comit suicide, stating that "Your worthless. Your life is worthless. You have no friends, they are all lying to you. Your simply a failed experiment. Not even Sakura loves you, she's lying. Who knows, maybe you'll end up killing her as well? Hm, Kankuro. Temari. They lie as well, how could they possibly love someone who's a heartless monster like you, and who tried to kill them? I won't even give you the pleasure of killing me." He yells at Sakura, believeing his father. Later, they make up and return to the den. :Gaara tells the she-cat he made her something, and leaves. A few minutes later her returns with a beautiful present. It was a smooth, cherry-brown colored piece of wood. It was carved into a rose head with soft cherry blossoms carved onto the ornate rose petals. He had done this in one night using his claws. :Gaara stepped forward, lips curled into a nasty snarl, "Take. That. Back!" He screeched. "Why should I?" Rose shot back. "You murdered my brother and my mother! Who's to say you didn't murder Buckbeak too! Maybe you'll even murder Sakura the next time she pisses you off!" :He fights Rose the next day, and only worsens his mental state when she comments'' " You know, I don't understand a lot of things about you, but most of all, I don't understand why a heartless monster like you could ever love someone." He snaps back in rage to which she replies "You murdered my brother and my mother! Who's to say you didn't murder Buckbeak too! Maybe you'll even murder Sakura the next time she pisses you off!"'' :Again, cats keep insisting Gaara will kill Sakura, his mate, and his love. Among other things, the weight of the taunts and insisting gathers, and causes Gaara to go into both a mental and emotional break-down. Cobalt comments the look on his face is one of defeath, pained dread, fear, and a broken-soul, while the look in his eyes that of sadness, hate and malice, and echoed by a hollow back. He had not seen Sakura in over 4 days, and this worries her, seeing as she loves him greatly and dosen't want to see him hurt. :Forest, a wise tom, finds Gaara and sits him down for a serious talk about what others think and his relationship with Sakura. He helps Gaara out of the rutt he was in, and he finds Sakura again, happily reunited with the she-cat. :Although, the happiness did not last long. Hope, a she-cat Gaara had not seen in a while but had not forgotten, gives the young lovers an oman predicting that their relationship would only bring heart-break and death. Temari, Kankuro, Nanashi, and Sakura are suprised at this, while it spikes Gaara's anger, and he argues back that what could clouds possibly predict something as severe as that. :Later, he comments that Temari is a "Beached whale. Oh no, you need put back in the ocean!" Which makes her angry, yet amused at the same time. :He tries to commit suicide, but is stopped by Nanashi. She drags him back to the den, and tells Kankuro, to which the tom comforts Gaara. He falls asleep in his brothers nest. Kankuro curls around Gaara, and he moves, snuggling closer to the older tom and laying his head on his brother's leg and paw, happily falling asleep. When he awakes from a violent nightmare, Kankuro soothes him again and he fall's back asleep. :The pair awake the next evening, refreshed and energetic. Gaara goes out to train, but is attacked by Cobalt and Kirara in a quick suprise attack, quickly overwellming the tom and defeating him. Right before he was killed, Rose - in a suprise move - saved Gaara, yelling at him to retreat. He does so, but not before recieving fatal wounds. :He heals. A few days later, Sasuke found Sakura again, sparking her old feelings for the tom. Sakura grew distressed over which tom to pick - Gaara or Sasuke. Finally, she decides to break up with Gaara and be mates with no one. This causes him great stress and grief, to a point where it made him very sick for several days. Sakura returns, saying she wants to put everything behind them and be mates again. At first Gaara rejects the offer, saying the wound of the heart will never heal. Later, he agrees, even though his heart had not healed. It had been a very emotional time for them - even Sasuke had watched and grown emotional. : :A few days later, he and Nanashi travel somewhere, only to find everyone that lived there had been slaughtered. They investigated further, but had to retreat due to Hidan and Pein being there. Gaara returns a day later to search for something, only for Hidan to catch him and fight him. Gaara got out, but not without recieving a nasty wound - a gash the entire length of his spine and 2 inches wide. He returns and Kakashi wraps his middle in bandages and treats the wound. He and Kankuro go to a base a few miles away to retrieve a "box" which contains a prized treasure, only for Madara to find them. Gaara yells at Kankuro to retreat and that he would handle Madara. Madara decides to go after Kankuro, and Gaara fights Sasori instead. He loses against the tom due to further mangling of his back, and is locked in a room. Kankuro comes to his rescue, horrified at the sight of his brothers back. He brings him back to the den, demanding medical attention. Sakura, Kakashi, and Nanashi fix him back up, and he falls asleep promptly. : :Soon, Kakashi, Gaara, Kanuro, Temari, and the rest all move to the village, beginning another life there. Many times Gaara and Sakura fight (verbal). Gaara is haunted with memories while there, causing very little sleep. He goes to Kakashi several times for guidance and theropy, and also see's his brother Kankuro, often times staying with him for extended periods of time. : :Gaara and Sakura fight again, however, this time, he and her break up. They argue, Naruto watching, and Sakura reveils that their son, Luke, commited suicide "because of Gaara. He had lost faith in him and was terrified", causing the tom great grief. : :He recovers from sickness, but is still required to take medicine. Later, he kills Naruto, a long time friend and supporter. Right after, he regrets is all together, and proceeds to ask Naruto's forgiveness, which is given. All the while, he meets a tom named Chii who has started to draw the dangerous bloodlust out of him again. : :He strays away from Chii completely. : :Soon, Gaara falls ill once more, and is placed under Sakura's observant eye. He is shown to have a very weak immune system, and therefore falls ill often. : :He and Sakura spend more time together, and he grows closer to her again. Noticing this is a poor choice, but not caring, he asks Sakura to be his mate again, to which she happily agrees to. : :Chii, who seems to be Gaara's friend, tells him to go to the entrance of the village they are living in because another cat, Juliana, wants to speak with him. Gaara takes the bait and promptly leaves, searching for Juliana. Soon, however, Chii attacks Sakura in Gaara's absance, nearly killing the she-cat by choking her. Gaara sees this, and attacks Chii out of rage and love, killing the dangerous tom. Naruto's ghost arrives, and thanks Gaara for taking out a great danger and doing a favor for the forest, to which the brick-red tom replies that it wasen't a favor, simply a blind act made out of concern for his beloved mate. : :Soon, Gaara and his son, Falcon, get into a heated argument in which Falcon reveals that he plans to kill Gaara's mate, Sakura, simply to ruin his life. Gaara promises his son he won't get away with it. :However, later that night, Falcon murders Sakura while Gaara watched, frozen. Although, a few seconds later, Gaara murders his son out of rage and ultimate digust, only later to break down sobbing into Sakura's cold fur. His counciler and mentor, Kurenai (she's his second one), attempts to comfort the tom, only to fail. His sister, Temari, also attempts and fails. : :Afterwards, he vents by fighting Sai. They both draw. : :He, Maggie, and Rick devise a plan to over-take and kill a local gang that was after Maggie and Rick simply because they were not Mexico born. Gaara goes inside the head-quaters, looking and acting like an Asian cat. All was going well until Maggie and Rick were seen. Everything soon explodes into a fight, ending with Maggie killing a guard and Gaara brutally and violently killing 2 out of 3 leaders. They leave afterwards. : :Soon, Maggie and Rick leave to follow another tom, Sasuke. : :Gaara turns to Kakashi for needed mental and emotional support, staying at the tom's house. He tries, multiple times, to connect with his son, Daichi, during this time. However, the tom shows great fear and hate towards Gaara, retreating from him each time. Soon, although, Daichi warms up to him once more, and they resolves the problem, Daichi understand his reasons for his actions. : :The next night, Gaara goes out to meet a group of cats. Paw, however, spots him and follows him, curious as to what he was doing out so late at night. She is shocked, and disgusted, when she finds out he was meeting with Akatsuki members. She follows him back to Kakashi's, and declares his treasonious actions to everyone that can hear. They kick him out of the house, and village. Soon, though, Kakashi seeks him out to hear his reasons. Once he does hear it, he thinks it over, and decides he will help his son achieve his goal. Theme Songs #﻿Getting Away with Murder - Papa Roach ( ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqWpKATpZg4 )'' #Let the Bodies Hit the Floor - Drowning Pool'' ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8-sMJZTYf0 )'' Personality :Ruthless against his opponents, Gaara appears extremely aggressive and turbulant. He is emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself and "Mother", the voice of Shukaku in his head. He learned to find pleasure, and eventually a reason to live, in annihilating anyone – and, by extension, anyone who threatened his existence. This was only worsened by the occasional demand by Shukaku for blood to sate its blood lust, which resulted in Gaara being merciless, demonstrated when he murders his victims without care or concern, despite their desperate pleas and crys. :Gaara's insomnia, forced upon him by the fear that Shukaku would eat away at him if he were to fall asleep, only furthered his instability and desire to kill. In fact, his hatred extends to his siblings, as he never saw them as such, and was fully willing to kill them were they to cross him or interfere. Trivia This information was revealed by the role player of this character. *Gaara's Role player based him off a Naruto character *Gaara (Naruto) is actually Firepelt's favorite character, and she finds his story sad and gripping *He has a major crush on Sakura Notable facts and details *Ringed eyes and turquiose/sea foam green eyes that are pupiless *Insomnia *Japanese kanji for "Love" ( 愛, ai) on forehead﻿ *Often gets long and horrible headaches *Very unstable, aggressive, and turbulant *Shukaku *Gaara means "Demon who only loves himself" *我愛羅 is the name Gaara in Jap. *Has already died once, but was revived. *Gaara is shown to be anorexic i.e. has anorexia. *Has cloth bandages wrapped around his back legs/paws permanently due to a certain technique taught to him by Kakashi *Had a teddy-bear named Mr. Teddy Family Members Mate: :Sakurarevealed on the IRC, February 12th, 2011- Deceased Sons: :LukeRevealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 - Deceased, Residence Unknown :DaichiRevealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 - Living :FalconRevealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 - Deceased Daughter: :AkaiRevealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 - Deceased Sister: :Temarirevealed on the IRC, January 10th, 2011 - Deceased Brother: :Kankurorevealed on the IRC, January 10th, 2011 - Living Adopted Father: :Kakashi revealed on the IRC, January 25th, 2011 - Living Tree Kills List Since Entering The Forest #''Countless others'' #Shunji (BloodClan member) #Ayako (Rogue) #Rug (BloodClan member) #Ichigo (talked into it by Firefang) #Sweetcharm (Hired by Hope, Killed with help from Twilight) #Shion (Rogue) #Spencer (Rogue) #Renegade (Renegade Squadron leader/BloodClan member) #Firefang (BloodClan leader) #Wolfheart (BloodClan member) #Darkblaze (BloodClan member) #Shiverfrost (Rogue/Clan cat) #Blackfire (BloodClan Member) #Stoneheart (Old loner) #Anokoku (Rogue, Shiverfrost's kit) #La (Rogue) #2 apprentice sized cats, 4 kits, and 4 adult sized cats in an attack with En (8 killed by him) #Rock (Oakfeather's RP) #Yachiru (Rogue) #Tsukiko (Rogue, Charcoal's kit) #Naruto (Ice's character) #Mint (Ice's character) #Chii #Falcon (Gaara's son) #2 unknown Gang Leaders Quotes Fan-Art Rq gaara by pebble2pineow-d3c8yi8.png|Fan-Art of Gaara; created by bracken.|link=http://pebble2pineow.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=RQ:Gaara &offset=24#/d3c8yi8 References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Rogue Category:Firepelt's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted